


The Shape of You

by GreatHornyToads



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bathtubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatHornyToads/pseuds/GreatHornyToads
Summary: Hiro and Baymax decided to take their relationship to the next level.





	The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are or depicted as being over the age of 18.

It was late in the evening when Hiro and Baymax arrived home to their condo. Hiro had spent the day holding a speech about robotics at SFIT. Baymax was there both as emotional support and to show how AI could be a force of good. The speech was a success, but now Hiro was tired.

"Would you like me to prepare dinner?" asked Baymax. 

Hiro kicked off his shoes. "I don't know. I feel all stiff from standing up for so long. How does Honey walk around in heels all day?"

"Bathing in hot water is a great stress reliever."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll do that first."

Hiro got into the bathroom, closed the door, and threw off his clothes. He drew the water until it was full. Then he slowly got in.

Hiro law back against the tub. The water felt nice and soothing, but he was still a little stressed. He looked up at the ceiling and began to think. How long had he been with Baymax? Almost ten years now? The robot never failed to care for him, either hands-on, through support, or even small tips to feel better. He knew at this point he probably didn't need anyone else in his intimate life, especially since Hiro started letting Baymax tie him up. But...did he want something more?

Hiro absentmindedly slithered his hand close to his crotch. He looked down and started to blush. He glanced around to make absolutely sure nobody was looking before he started to stroke himself. He scrunched his eyes shut and thought about Baymax. About how his touch was enough to make him feel comfortable and at ease. How he always felt safe with him. He started to feel a spark of pleasure. He realized that, yes, he was ready to want more from the robot.

"Baymax...Baymax..." Hiro grunted without knowing it. That was when his robot rushed into the scene. 

Hiro immediately stopped, slinking down to the water. "Shit. Shit." 

Baymax blinked a few times. "Your neurotransmitter levels are rising. Rapidly."

"I know. I know."

The robot put two and two together. "Hiro..."

"Baymax. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just..."

"It is alright. It is perfectly natural to stimulate yourself."

"No...it's just...do you feel the same way about me?"

Baymax paused, blinking again. "Hiro. I love you. I will always be with you."

Hiro relaxed a bit, but was still a little upset. There was a bit of a silence between them before Baymax waddled over. 

"Buddy? What are you doing?"

"Could you move over so I can get in the tub?" 

Hiro was taken aback at first, but then began to smile. He scootched over and let Baymax place one foot into the tub, then the other, before plopping in beside Hiro. Hiro giggled before lying back against his soft, plump friend. 

Baymax wrapped his arms around Hiro and they snuggled together in the warm water. 

"You can continue stimulating yourself. I do not mind."

"Really?"

"Your happiness is my happiness."

Hiro turned over so he was facing Baymax. He nuzzled against the robot to give him kisses as he continued to masturbate, using Baymax as an extra stimulant. It felt beyond good. "I love you. I love you so fucking much," Hiro said between kisses. 

In a few minutes, Hiro climaxed, with Baymax holding him steady. Hiro collapsed against the robot and gave him a final kiss between the eyes. They then sunk into the water in total peace. When the water got cold they got out. 

Hiro put on a comfy bathrobe and lay down in bed. Baymax stood next to him. "Are you satisfied with your care?"

"With you around, I always will. We should do something like that more often, see how much I like sex and what I can do with you."

"Of course."

"Just...don't tell anyone else about this. I'm not sure if our friends can handle this yet."

"While you are no longer my patient I will keep things between us confidential."

"That's the idea, Buddy!" Hiro chuckled. The two then leaned in to hug one another.

"I love you, Hiro."

"Love ya, Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care."

They then packed it in for the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I keep wanting to recreate the bathroom scene from The Shape of Water but it never works. I guess I can't bring that scene justice. So let's have a softer version of that scene with these two. This was written totally on the fly because it's summer and I have nothing better to do. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
